Executor
executor]] Executor is a high protoss Templar Caste rank. It is also used by the Tal'darim. "High" Executor The term identifies the leader of the protoss Templar Caste. The highest ranking amongst the Templar is given the rank of executor. The seat of office was the Citadel of the Executor. Executors who have held this position include Zoranis, Adun,Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Tassadar,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and Selendis. Protoss who are given this rank are sometimes referred to as a high executor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Other Executors The term can also refer to a protoss who is given command of a number of protoss forces (Koronis)Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. by another executor (Andraxxus).StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 1: “Satellite Platform” (in English). 1998. Other lower-ranking executors include AmurGolden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. and Damiarch.Damiarch's Profile Some other factions, such as the Tal'darim, have their own executor(s).Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. History Approximately 1500, promising young Executor Adun was given a task by the Conclave—to secretly capture and execute heretics known as the Dark Templar. Adun refused, however, teaching the heretics how to hide themselves instead. Eventually his scheme was uncovered and the Conclave had the heretics rounded up. Adun threatened to reveal the Conclave's secret if they were harmed, and instead they were exiled from Aiur. During the last confrontation, Adun used combined Khalai and Void powers to quell it, causing him to burn out like a star. His "betrayal" was kept secret, and afterward the term En Taro Adun became a salutation to members of the Templar Caste,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. replacing En Taro Khas. In 2499, protoss forces under the command of Executor Tassadar encountered a xenomorphic species engineered by the xel'naga. The zerg, as the new species came to be known, had infested the world of Chau Sara, settled by another intelligent species, the terrans. Tassadar was ordered to purify the planet, and did. He was then ordered to destroy other infested worlds such as Mar Sara, where the terrans were still alive and fighting back. Tassadar, questioning the morality of these orders, waited until the last moment before destroying the zerg on these worlds.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. Eventually his forces made it to Tarsonis, the terran capital, following the zerg and the Sons of Korhal, a terran rebel movement. The rebels turned on his forces, enabling the zerg to complete their assault on Tarsonis. Tassadar was ordered to return to Aiur in disgrace. Instead, he followed powerful psionic emanations to Char, until then the secret zerg headquarters. For this act, he lost his post. The Conclave became even more upset with him when he made friends with Zeratul, a Dark Templar commander. They even tried sending another warrior, Artanis, to arrest him, but Artanis joined with Tassadar instead.Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. Tassadar returned to Aiur on his own terms. With help from Zeratul, he attacked and destroyed the Conclave. Known Executors * Adun * Amur * Andinunn * Andraxxus * Artanis (promoted to hierarch) * Damiarch * Koronis * Lhassir, the Tal'darim Executor * Selendis (current Templar Caste executor, or high executor) * Tassadar * Zoranis Other * Unnamed Executor (the player character of Episode IV, not to be confused with the executor of Episode III, who is actually Artanis). * Unnamed Executor (took part in a mission to Aridas). References Category:Protoss occupations